A Sitch in New York
by Sonic Fan 011
Summary: Drakken and Shego have been lurking in New York and the only help our heroes, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable can find are four mutated teenaged turtles, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. Will they be able to work together as a team? Find out in this KP/TMNT crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Transported

**Hello everybody. I'm sorry it's been a while since the last time but I'm currently working on Chapter 4 for the Team Sonic meets Teen Titans sequel. Again so in the meantime, here's a brand new story I've had on my mind for a long while. It's a crossover between Kim Possible and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. My second non-Sonic crossover and my second TMNT fanfic ever. Anyway. Let's get started, shall we? PS: Just a little heads up. This takes place after Kim and Ron graduated from high school so there will be no more curfew breaking for Kim anymore.**

It was an ordinary day for our heroes, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. They finished high school and their relationship has gotten stronger.

Ron: "Can't this get any better? No more Barkin, no more homework..."

Kim: "No more history tests or Latin tests. Just freedom."

Ron: "And best of all, I get to spend every day with you, KP."

Kim: "I know, right? So exciting."

Kim suddenly felt a vibration and she pulled her communicator out and saw that her arch-foe, Dr. Drakken and Shego have been in New York.

Kim: "Oh great. Just what I need."

Ron: "What is it, Kim?"

Kim: "Drakken and Shego are in New York."

Ron: "Where the Nightwatcher lives?"

Kim: "Yeah. So pack your bags, Ron. We're going to New York."

Ron: "Booyah!"

Hours later, both Kim and Ron arrived at New York, finding it empty.

Kim: "Hmm. Thought there would be something lurking by now."

Ron found Shego against the alley wall, unconscious and tied up with chains.

Ron: "And someone did our job for us."

Suddenly, Kim saw someone run by her fast.

Kim: "Who's there?"

Ron: "Something wrong, KP?"

Kim: "I saw someone run by me."

Ron: "Who?"

The figure then wrapped Kim and Ron with chains.

Ron: "Huh?"

Kim: "What the...?"

The figure pulled Kim and Ron towards it and smacks them against a building wall.

Kim: "Okay. Ow! What was that for?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing itself as the Nightwatcher, the nighttime hero.

Nightwatcher: "You two have some serious business here."

Ron: "Whoa. The Nightwatcher?"

Nightwatcher: "Yeah. I'm the Nightwatcher. You got a problem, scumbag?"

Ron: "N-No sir."

Kim: "Okay. Who are you?"

Nightwatcher: "I should ask you the same thing, princess."

Kim: "I'm Kim Possible and this is my boyfriend, Ron Stoppable."

Nightwatcher: "Gag me with a spoon."

Ron: "Hey!"

Kim: "I'm being serious. Who are you?"

The Nightwatcher takes his helmet off, revealing himself as Raphael, one of the members of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Raphael: "There. Happy?"

Ron: "Aw. The Nightwatcher is a mutated turtle? How disappointing."

Raphael: "Hey buddy! I didn't ask to be mutated!"

Kim, skeptical about the ninja turtle, stood up and walked around it.

Raphael: "What, princess?"

Kim: "Who are you and why did you take my job?"

Raphael: "I'm Raphael but I go by Raph and I didn't take your job. That green woman was at the wrong place. At the wrong time."

Ron: "So you were the one that attacked Shego?"

Raphael: "Yeah. So?"

Kim: "Something tells me you're on the heroes side. Are you?"

Raphael: "Yeah. I'm part of a team with my brothers. So why wouldn't I fight evil?"

Kim: "Good point."

Raphael: "But speaking of my brothers, I should probably introduce you guys to them. Come on. Follow me."

Raphael picked up his Nightwatcher helmet and walked Kim and Ron to the sewers.

Ron: "So do you do this crime fighting thing often, Raph?"

Raphael: "A few times with my brothers and a few times as the Nightwatcher. Trust me. It gets tiring."

Kim: "Tell me about it."

Raphael: "So who is that green lady?"

Kim: "Shego. One of our enemies."

Raphael: "How is she?"

Ron: "She's more evil than Drakken, her boss."

Raphael: "Yikes. She might as well go solo then. So that's what brought you here?"

Kim: "Yes. I'm assuming you want to help us?"

Raphael: "Sure. I mean we can probably work as a team."

They arrived at the sewers.

Raphael: "There we go."

Raphael opened the sewer disk.

Raphael: "Ladies first."

Kim jumps in first.

Ron: "Aw yuck. You actually live here?"

Raphael: "Yeah. Just get in there."

Raphael pushed Ron down the sewers and jumps in, closing the disk.

Kim: "So where is it?"

Raphael: "The entrance? Just this way."

Raphael led Kim and Ron to his house in the sewers and opened the secret passage, revealing arcade games, pizza boxes, a couch, an armchair, a TV and video game systems.

Ron: "Whoa. So badical!"

Then, a ninja turtle in the orange mask went to greet Raphael.

Michelangelo: "Hey Raph."

Michelangelo then notice Kim and Ron.

Michelangelo: "What the...?! Who are those people?"

Raphael: "Relax, Mikey. These are some new friends. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

Kim: "Hi."

Ron: "Hello."

Michelangelo: "Hey guys. I'm Michelangelo but they call me Mikey."

While Ron zoomed to one of the arcade games, Kim looked around.

Kim: "So this is where you guys live?"

Michelangelo: "Awesome, isn't it?"

Ron: "I'll say!"

Raphael: "You need anything to drink?"

Kim: "No thank you, Raph."

Michelangelo: "So what brings you here?"

Kim: "It's my arch-foe and his sidekick. Our enemies and me and Ron need your help to take them down."

Michelangelo: "No problem. But the problem is our oldest brother. He doesn't like strangers in our home."

Raphael: "Yeah. He's strict about that but not as strict as our sensei."

Then, a ninja turtle in the purple mask came in, yawning and stretching.

Donatello: "What is going on here, guys?"

Raphael: "Oh look. The dorko decided to wake up from a nap."

Donatello: "Haha. Very funny, Raph."

Michelangelo: "Donnie! Donnie! Come meet some new friends."

Donatello shrugged and walked over to Michelangelo.

Donatello: "So what's up?"

Kim waved to Donatello.

Kim: "Hi."

Donatello: "Oh. Hello, miss."

Michelangelo: "This is Kim Possible and that over there is her sidekick, Ron Stoppable."

Donatello: "Well nice to meet you guys. I'm Donatello but you can call me Donnie."

Kim: "Nice to meet you, Donnie."

Ron: "Yeah. Nice to meet you, bud."

Ron patted Donatello on the back.

Donatello: "So what brings you guys here?"

Ron: "Our enemies in your location and we need help in taking them down."

Donatello: "Sure. Count me in."

Then lastly, the ninja turtle in the blue mask and a mutated rat came in.

Leonardo: "What's going on here, guys?"

Raphael: "Hey. It's Splinter Junior."

Leonardo: "Raph. I'm serious."

Michelangelo: "We gained ourselves some new friends."

The mutated rat, otherwise known as Master Splinter walked over to Kim and Ron and took a closer look at them.

Splinter: "Hmm. And who are you young people?"

Kim: "I'm Kim Possible and this is Ron Stoppable."

Ron: "Hi."

Splinter bowed to them.

Splinter: "Nice to meet you, Kimberly Ann and Ronald. I am known as Master Splinter."

Kim got a little confused and creeped out.

Kim: "How did he know our full names?"

Michelangelo: "Lucky guess."

Splinter walked off to meditate.

The turtle in the blue mask walked over next.

Leonardo: "Okay. Who are they and why are they here?"

Raphael: "Chill, "fearless leader". Their names are Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. And they're here because two of her enemies are lurking about in New York."

Leonardo felt a little skeptical about Kim and Ron.

Leonardo: "How will I know they're not working for the Foot Clan?"

Kim: "Do we look like people who work for that group? I don't think so."

Leonardo shrugged.

Leonardo: "Okay. They're in. Name's Leonardo but I go by Leo. Nice to meet you guys."

Kim: "You too, Leo."

Raphael: "So what's the plan? How are we gonna get rid of blue boy and his green lady friend?"

Leonardo: "Be patient, Raph. We will go up to the surface and find out. Come on, everyone."

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo went off to the surface while Kim and Ron followed behind.

Kim: "Okay. Mutated turtles and a mutated rat? Freaky."

Ron: "Chill, Kim. They're on our side. They'll help get Drakken and Shego out of New York and run home free."

Kim sighed.

Kim: "I hope you're right."

Kim and Ron went to catch up with the turtles while Splinter watches.

Splinter: "Be careful, my sons, Ronald and Kimberly Ann."

Splinter went off to meditate.

**And I'll end it off here for now. Only cause I don't want to make this chapter any longer. Anyway. As you can tell, Kim and Ron are a couple in the story because like I said, this takes place after they graduated high school and to be honest, this is my second TMNT crossover story with the Nightwatcher so he will make a few appearances here and there but not a whole lot. Don't ask. Anyway. Since I'm done typing, I will be going now. Chapter 2 will be the turtles meeting Drakken and Shego for the first time as well as a rivalry between Shego and Raphael. Anyways. I'm done here. Till next time, see you guys later :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Enemy

**Hey everybody. I'm back with the second chapter of my KP/TMNT crossover. I know I said I would delay this chapter but guess what? Wrong! Hehe. To be honest, this is my non-Sonic fanfic so no. I'm not going to delay it. Sorry. Anyway. Plot is the Turtles as well as Kim and Ron made their way to the surface and found their first target, which is Shego and the rivalry between Raphael and Shego is born. Okay. Now that that's out of the way, let's get started. :)**

The team made their way up to the surface and looked down from the building they're on top of to get a better view.

Raphael: "So what's the plan, "fearless leader"?"

Leonardo: "We've discussed this, Raph. Whoever we see, whether it's Drakken or Shego, we fight em."

Kim: "Leo's right."

Raphael: "Oh what do you know, Princess?"

Kim: "Can you stop calling me that?"

Raphael: "Hmm. Let me think about that: Nope."

Kim growled at Raphael and raised her fist at him.

Kim: "Don't make me punch you."

Raphael pulled out his sais, ready to fight Kim.

Raphael: "Bring it then, Princess."

Kim and Raphael then started to fight, causing Leonardo to break them up.

Leonardo: "Hey. Kim. Cool it and Raph. Stop with the nicknames."

Raphael: "Fine."

Leonardo then walked over to Donatello, who's looking through his binoculars.

Leonardo: "Anything, Donnie?"

Donatello: "Nothing yet."

Michelangelo: "What are we doing up here anyway, Leo?"

Leonardo: "Looking for the enemy."

Ron: "Which one?"

Leonardo: "Don't question the leader."

Ron: "Sorry."

Donatello spotted Shego robbing the jewelry store.

Donatello: "Target at 5:00."

Raphael pulled out his sais again.

Raphael: "This one's mine!"

Leonardo: "Raph! Wait!"

Raphael jumped off the building and went after Shego.

Kim: "Is he always like this?"

Donatello: "Yes, Kim. He is."

Leonardo: "Let's go."

Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Kim and Ron jumped off the building and went after Raphael.

Raphael eventually got in front of Shego and stopped her.

Raphael: "Stop right there, thief! That's far enough!"

Shego: "Oh look what the cat dropped in. A mutated doofus."

Raphael growled at Shego.

Raphael: "You're gonna pay for that!"

Raphael attacked Shego, not long before Leonardo and the others dropped in.

Leonardo: "Good work, Raph."

Donatello pulled out his bo staff.

Donatello: "We'll take it from here."

Raphael: "Be my guests."

Shego: "What are you freaks gonna do?"

Leonardo punched Shego.

Leonardo: "What do you think? Now either return the jewelry or face me."

Ron: "Leo. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Leonardo nodded.

Leonardo: "I'm positive."

Kim stepped in.

Kim: "Let me handle Shego, Leo."

Leonardo stepped aside for Kim.

Shego: "Possible. What are you doing here?"

Kim: "What do you think? Helping new friends."

Ron: "Who are so badical!"

Michelangelo: "Thanks, Ron man."

Leonardo: "Guys! Focus!"

Kim and Shego were throwing punches and kicks at each other (just like they do in the show) till Donatello knocked out Shego with bo staff.

Kim: "Donnie. What was that?"

Donatello was picking up jewelry.

Donatello: "A thing I call knocking enemies out."

Raphael: "And you did that just now? Wow."

Donatello: "Can it, Raph."

Michelangelo: "Who's up for pizza?"

Everyone except Kim and Raphael: "ME!"

Everyone then went to have pizza. Little did they know, Shego woke up.

Shego: "Possible. You and your friends are gonna pay. Mark my words."

Shego then ran back to the lab, where Drakken was waiting for her.

Drakken: "Well?"

Shego: "It's a no go. Thanks to Possible and her new mutated friends."

Drakken: "Drat! Kim Possible!"

Shego: "We're gonna have to go harder on them. Especially with the six of them and there's only two of us."

Drakken then thought of a plan to stop Kim and the Ninja Turtles.

Drakken: "I have an idea on how to knock their senses."

Drakken evilly laughed.

Shego: "A little over the top there, Dr. D."

Drakken: "Eh. Who cares? Walk with me. Talk with me."

Drakken and Shego walked off to discuss Drakken's plan.

**And there. Done. I just wanted to go ahead and get this chapter out of the way. Only cause it was long waited and I knew you guys might be impatient about it. Anyway. Chapter 3 will be up sometime soon. But like I said, just wanted to get this chapter out of the way. Now that that's done, I will be going now. Don't ask me what the plot is for Chapter 3. I need sometime to think. Okay. I'm done here. I'm out. See ya later! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightwatcher Strikes

**Hey everybody. What's up? I'm back with the third chapter of my KP/TMNT crossover. I have to be honest but this chapter has been in development since February and I didn't have any desire to finish it. But I decided to rewrite it anyway. Another thing being is I have got to stop putting this story on hiatus. Ugh. Anyway. Enough chitchat. Let's get started. :)**

One night, Shego was seen robbing the bank but little did she know, there was someone watching her. That someone was the Nightwatcher. She was exiting the bank with her hand glowing and some cash.

"None of you saw me. None of you!" she said, threatening those who witnessed.

Suddenly, she was caught in chains and pulled up.

"Huh? Not again!" she said.

The Nightwatcher smacked her against the wall on top of a building. The Nightwatcher also walked towards her.

"Didn't I take care of you last week?" he asked.

"You again, huh? Dark Prince?" Shego said.

The Nightwatcher picked up Shego, not pleased with the name she gave him.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Knucklehead. Time to teach you a lesson." he said.

A whistle was heard and the Nightwatcher turned around and so did Shego.

"Hope I'm not disturbing class. Hey Nightwatcher. Need some help?" Kim asked the Nightwatcher, jumping down and landing on her feet.

"Aw man. Kim." the Nightwatcher mumbled. "I got this one covered, princess. Thanks but no thanks!" he said, punching Shego who tried to get away.

"Huh. So is that how it's gonna be, eh? So you think you own these rooftops? I happen to so think you need my help." Kim told the Nightwatcher, who secretly grabbed a chain. "I bet I could use another sidekick. You may have fooled your brothers and your master but you didn't fool me or Ron, Raph." she said to the Nightwatcher.

"Yeah? Well guess what, princess?" the Nightwatcher said to Kim, grabbing her grappling hook. "Now-hold up. Aw. How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"Uh hello. You revealed yourself when me and Ron got here." Kim said to Raphael.

"Eh. It was that obvious, huh?" Raphael asked, taking his helmet off.

"Pretty much, yeah." Kim said, then she noticed Shego was getting away then she turned to Raph. "Shall we?" she asked him.

Raphael puts his helmet back on. "Let's do it." he said.

"Well looks like I got a sidekick." Kim jokingly said to the Nightwatcher.

"Yeah right. You're the sidekick." the Nightwatcher scoffed.

After Shego was defeated, Kim and Raphael were walking back to the lair.

"I'll have to admit. You're not that bad." he said to her.

"Thanks and you're not so bad as the Nightwatcher." Kim said.

"Heh. Thanks." Raph said. "By the way. I'm sorry for getting off on the wrong foot."

"Me too." Kim said. "Friends?"

"Sure. Friends." Raph said.

"But how come you haven't told your brothers about you being the Nightwatcher?" Kim asked Raph.

"They'll make me give it up, but I love being the Nightwatcher. It gives me a chance to go on solo missions. The only one of my brothers who knows about me being the Nightwatcher is Leo." Raph said to Kim.

"And how did that happen?" Kim asked.

"He was planning to stop the Nightwatcher, then he knocked the helmet off and saw it was me and we got into a very emotional fight, which ended with me breaking his katanas." Raph explained.

"Wow. I'm sorry to hear that." Kim said apologetically.

"It's okay. Besides it is what it is." Raph said. "But I am glad he didn't say anything after the fight we had."

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Well one thing, he doesn't like to talk about it. Two, he was fine with me being the Nightwatcher since he respects that I need alone time every now and then." Raph said.

Then, they both arrived at the lair. Raph opened up the sewer disk.

"Ladies first." Raph said, letting Kim go before him, which she did. Then, he entered too.

They were also greeted by the rest of the turtles and Ron.

"There you two are." Leonardo said to Raph and Kim.

"Surprise?" Raph said nervously.

"So you two finally worked out your differences, huh?" Donatello asked Kim and Raph.

"Yeah. We did it working together." Kim said to Donatello.

"Well I'm glad you did! It was badical! The Nightwatcher and Kim Possible stop crime once again!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. "Think you can do it again?"

"Maybe. It just depends." Raph said to Ron.

"Did you guys pick up some pizza?" Michelangelo asked Kim and Raph.

"No. We didn't, Mikey. Sorry." Kim said.

"Aww. Phooey." Mikey said disappointedly.

Then, Donnie's T-Pod dinged.

"Guys! Shego's on the move!" he said.

Leo turned to Kim and Ron and nodded.

"Lead the way, you two." he said to them.

"Okay. Let's go." Kim said confidently.

Then, the turtles, Kim and Ron leave the lair to take Shego down once again.

**And done. I just wanted to get this out of the way really quick because it was in development for so long and I needed to give it a rewrite. Anyways. You guys heard Raph right. This takes place a little bit after the 2007 movie (great movie), so in a way after that, he decided to be the Nightwatcher again. I'll have to admit. The Nightwatcher is really fun to write to me. It just gives me a vibe to continue writing him so much. Hehe. But yeah. He will make more appearances in the story cause why not? Hehe. Anyway. I will be going now. Don't ask when Chapter 4 will be out. Cause at the moment, I don't know. I gotta write episode 5 of Total Drama Sonic though. Okay. I will be going now. Till the next time we meet, take care. Buh bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Operation: Take Shego Down

**Hey everyone. I'm back with chapter 4 of A Sitch in New York. Long time, right? Well get used to it. Anyway. This chapter, the Turtles, Kim and Ron face Shego yet again. Yeah. I'm beginning to think that maybe Shego is the main villain of the story. Since she appears more than Dr. Drakken. Oh well. It is what it is. Also, episode 13 of Team Sonic: Back in Jump City is gonna be delayed until I can figure out a good plot line. I know I said I was gonna base it on the Teen Titans episode "Haunted", which I am still doing and it will center on AD. I just need a good plot for it. So until I can figure out a good plot for it, it'll be delayed. Okay. Now with that out of the way, let's get started.**

Kim, Ron and the Turtles finally arrived and found Shego robbing the jewelry store.

"Doesn't this lady ever give up?" Mikey groaned.

"Apparently not." Donnie commented.

"Well she needs to be taken down once and for all." Leo said.

"I got this. She's mine!" Raph said, twirling his sais.

"Go for it, Raph." Kim said.

Raph went in after Shego.

"That's far enough!" he said to Shego. "You ain't goin nowhere!"

"You again? Don't you ever give up?" Shego asked annoyed.

"Nope and I don't think I will. Not till you do." Raph replied before battling Shego, causing her to drop the jewelry.

"I'll get the jewelry bag." Ron said before returning the jewelry. "Booyah!" he said cheerfully.

"Good job, Ron man." Mikey said to Ron. "Now to get rid of this fiend." he said, referring to Shego.

"I think Raph's got that covered." Kim said.

"You sure?" Donnie asked Kim.

"I'm sure." Kim replied.

"Well we're not giving up till Shego's taken down anyway." Leo said.

"Uh guys. A little help here!" Raph said.

"My turn!" Mikey said before reaching for his nunchucks. "Let's do this!"

"Hold up, Mikey. Let me help too." Donnie said, twirling his bo staff.

"Don't forget me, guys." Leo said, twirling his katanas.

"Cowabunga, dudes!" Mikey said before he, Leo and Donnie went to help Raph.

"Oh. Brought your little posse? Like they are gonna do anything!" Shego taunted.

"Wanna bet?" Donnie asked before hitting Shego with his bo staff.

"You're gonna pay for that, freak!" Shego shouted before charging at Donnie.

"Not today!" Leo said, getting in front of Shego and twirling his katanas.

"Bring it on." Shego said smirking.

"Fine. If it's a fight you want, then a fight it is." Leo said before engaging in a battle with Shego.

"Okay. If the Nightwatcher can take down Shego, then why can't they?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure, Ron. Maybe cause the Nightwatcher is more trained and more violent?" Kim said.

"Violent?! He is not violent! He's badical!" Ron exclaimed.

"Whatever you say, Ron." Kim said to Ron.

Then, suddenly, Mikey gets thrown to a building.

"I'm okay!" he said.

"Let's hope so, Mikey." Donnie said.

"Who's next?" Shego asked.

"Certainly not me!" Donnie said out of fear. "But you are."

Then, Leo knocked Shego out with a single punch.

"There." he said. "That should do it."

"Hey. Why is she the bad guy we take down?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. Whatever happened to the blue guy? Didn't he come here too?" Mikey asked.

"Drakken?" Kim said.

"If that's his name, then yeah." Donnie said.

"I don't know. Shego's more dangerous than he is." Kim said.

"So she's the real enemy we have to take down?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Kim replied.

"Well then. We're not gonna rest till she's down once and for all." Leo said.

"We're not?" Mikey asked.

"No. We're not." Leo replied.

"Aw man. No fun." Mikey whined.

"We're heroes, Mikey. It's part of protecting the city." Donnie said to Mikey.

"Well let's get outta here before Greenie wakes up." Raph said.

"I agree with Raph. Let's go before master Splinter begins to wonder where we are." Kim said.

"Then let's go." Leo said.

The team went back to the lair, where they were greeted by Splinter.

"And what happened to you all?" Splinter asked.

"We had to take Shego down again, sensei." Leo told Splinter.

"She was on the loose again!" Mikey exclaimed.

"It's true, master. She was robbing the jewelry store and we had to put a stop to it." Kim said to Splinter.

"Yeah. It seems she's the real enemy here, not the blue guy." Raph said.

"Very well then. Carry on." Splinter said before bowing and leaving.

"Okay. So what's the plan, Leo?" Ron asked Leo.

"Why do I gotta come up with a plan?" Leo asked.

"You are the leader. Duh." Kim said.

"Don't sass me." Leo said coldly before glaring at a giggling Mikey.

"That wasn't funny." Mikey said quickly.

"Well whatever the plan is, it better be good." Raph said.

"Hmm. Considering that Shego is always the bad guy we fight, perhaps we could try spying." Donnie said.

"Why spying?" Ron asked Donnie.

"Well so that way, we'll find out why Shego is always the bad guy we fight and not the blue guy she "works" for." Donnie replied.

"That's not a bad plan. But question is how do we spy?" Leo asked.

"I could hack into their security cameras and try it that way." Donnie said.

"Okay. If you guys want to try it that way, let's do it." Kim said.

"Can you?" Leo asked Donnie.

"I'll try." Donnie replied before heading off.

"And what does Donnie mean by "work"?" Ron asked.

"Well you guys said Shego's more evil than her henchman." Raph said.

"Drakken's not her henchman. Shego is the henchman." Kim said.

"Whatever. But you guys said she's more evil than him, right?" Raph said.

"Yeah. Why?" Ron said.

"Maybe that's why she's always the bad guy we fight." Mikey said.

"Let's just hope Donnie's plan works out." Leo said.

**And I think I'll end it off here. I didn't want to make the chapter longer than it already is. Sorry. It is what it is. Also, the Turtles are in their Imagi designs in this story. I kinda forgot to mention that. Well I did say that this story takes place after the 2007 movie and after Kim and Ron graduated so my bad. Hehe. Well the Imagi designs needed some love so why not? Anyway. Chapter 5 is going to be the Turtles, Kim and Ron spying on Shego. Yeah. I bet you guys are wondering why they always fight Shego. Well that will have to remain a mystery cause honestly, I don't know. Anyways. I'm gonna go now. Don't ask when Chapter 5 is coming out cause I don't know at the moment. Okay. Now I'm going. Till the next time we meet, take care. See you later. Buh bye! :)**


End file.
